Una ayuda especial…
by mel-yug15
Summary: En esos momentos el décimo vongola pensaba seriamente en como tortu… ejem… castigar a sus científicos para ver si así dejaban de jugar con la bazuca de Lambo… aunque tal vez, solo tal vez por esa vez ese accidente no fue tan malo.
1. Chapter 1

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capitulo Único.

Era una hermosa mañana en la mansión Vongola: sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa de la mañana era fresca… si en definitiva un bello día en la bella Italia, pero lamentablemente cierto joven no podía apreciar nada de eso ya que en esos instantes tenía sentimientos encontrados por la situacion con la que se había encontrado: en primera estaba la sorpresa por el paisaje que sus ojos podían apreciar, molestia por que nuevamente habían ignorado sus órdenes de no jugar con la bazuca de los 10 años y enojo porque notaba el desastre que había en esos lugar… lo cual se traducía a más trabajo y a más papeleo para el… definitivamente se estaba planteando seriamente hacer que sus amados científicos pasaran una temporada en el hielo.

Lamentablemente sus pensamientos sádicos y futuras torturas desaparecieron cuando un grito lo puso en alerta, pero desgraciadamente la advertencia llego muy tarde ya que no logro esquivar por lo cual el arma le dio de lleno atrapándolo en una espesa y densa nube de color rosa pastel… pero lo que mas preocupo a los espectadores de dicho acontecimiento fue que al desaparecer la nube rosa ya que ante ellos estaba su cielo junto a su versión adolescente…

Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor conocido como el Vongola Decimo era un joven alto, de compleción delgada y algo fornido, de cabello abundante de color castaño el cual desafiaba la gravedad, ojos color chocolate, tes clara… él cual en esos instantes estaba por pasar la prueba más difícil de todas… y no hablaba de alguna sesión de entrenamiento con su amadísimo padre-tutor-espartano Reborn… si no de cuidarse a sí mismo… literalmente.

Definitivamente congelaría a Shoichi, Spaner y Gannini… pero esos pensamientos fueron opacados cuando escucho a su versión joven hablar.

\- Itte… Reborn, eso doli…o… - las palabras del adolescente murieron en su boca al notar el entorno en el que se encontraba, ya que frente a él tenia a los 3 científicos con quienes curiosamente estaba hablando en una video llamada pero ahora estaban parados frente a el y se veían más grande – pero… ¿cómo…? - dijo algo asustado.

\- Espero que los 3 tengan una buena explicación para esto – el adolescente se tenso al escuchar esa voz ya que sonaba muy parecida a la de él, pero en un tono mas grave, por lo que al mirar a su derecha noto a su versión del futuro parado junto a él.

\- ¡Hiieeeeeeeeeeeeee! – se limitó a gritar mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para tirarse hacia atrás.

\- No grites – se quejó el Vongola Decimo, el cual se había tapado sus oídos con sus dedos – ¿en verdad siempre fui así de joven? – se preguntó el castaño mientras miraba a ver como su yo joven estaba temblando en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

\- Am… debemos contestar o es una pregunta retórica – pregunto con miedo Shoichi, notando que su jefe le dedicaba una mirada asesina por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio.

\- Spanner cuanto tardaran en arreglar esto – pregunto el castaño mayor ignorando el comentario del científico pelirrojo.

\- Hmm… pues si es inusual que no cambiara de lugar, pero tal vez podamos regresar al joven Vongola a su época en una horas – indicio con seguridad.

\- Perfecto, tiene 6 horas ni un minuto más o ya verán – indico con un tono de molestia – Tsuna acompáñeme, dejemos que trabajen – ordeno caminando a paso decidido saliendo del lugar.

\- … - por su parte el adolescente aun no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido, por lo que había permanecido en su sitio.

\- Etto… Tsunayoshi-kun… - noto que Shoichi le hablaba, por lo que lo miro a ver – mejor síguelo, tu yo mayor pierde la paciencia muy rápido si no acatan sus órdenes – dijo algo tembloroso.

\- En verdad ese seré yo… - hablo impresionado, notando que los 3 científicos asentían.

\- ¡Tsunayoshi, no lo voy a repetir! – se escucho un grito desde el pasillo, por lo que todos los que seguían en la habitación se tensaron.

\- Ah… hai… - grito asustado saliendo corriendo de la habitación notando que su yo futuro estaba de pie esperándolo con los brazos cruzados – etto… perdón…

\- Vamos, dejémosle trabajar – indico girándose para seguir su camino a algún lugar de la mansión – por suerte todos están fuera en una misión o esto se habría complicado – opino.

\- Entonces… en verdad me convertiré en el décimo Vongola – pregunto el adolescente un poco triste al notar que pese a que siempre se negaba al final no pudo escapar de esa condena y había entrado a la mafia y arrastrado a sus amigos con él.

\- Puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando, pero sabes acepte el cargo por que logre ver los pro y contras de esa situacion – indico con calma deteniéndose frente a una puerta de roble oscuro talla, la cual abrió de forma lenta.

\- No le puedo ver el lado bueno a estar en la mafia – indico con enojo el adolescente.

\- Ah… sabes todo en esta vida es bueno y malo – indico con diversión su versión adulta, mientras entraba a una habitación la cual conocía muy bien... esa seria o bueno era la oficina del líder de la familia, donde logro apreciar para su horror las montañas de papeleos que había sobre el escritorio – si… eso es lo que más odio – opino el mayor al notar la palidez de su acompañante.

\- De solo verlo me duele la mano – opino de forma deprimente el adolescente.

\- Jajajaja estoy totalmente de acuerdo – indico el mayor – el papeleo es un infierno y Reborn se encargo de hacer el papel indestructible así que no tengo escapatoria – hablo resignado.

\- Por lo visto el demonio nos seguirá torturando.

\- De eso puedes estar totalmente seguro – bromeo notando que su versión joven ya no se veía tan deprimido – bueno ya que estas mas calmado que tal si me sientas – le indico señalado la silla que estaba frente al escritorio mientras él se sentaba en la propia.

\- Al menos no he cambiado mucho – indico algo apenado y nervioso el adolescente.

\- Bueno, eso dependería de las circunstancias… pero sí creo poder afirmarte que no cambiaremos mucho – dijo con calma – bueno que tan si primero designamos como llamarnos por que suena raro usar nuestro propio nombre.

\- Cierto – indio el adolescente – que propones, que te llame "decimo…"

\- De ti suena extraño – indico el mayor – mas fácil tu eres Tsuna y yo Yoshi.

\- Me gusta como suena eso… am.. Yoshi – indico el adolescente.

\- Bueno ya que andas relajado y calmado puedes ayudarme con esto mientras pasa el tiempo – indico con calma el mayor acercándole una pila de documentos al adolescente.

\- Sabia que era bastante bueno para ser verdad – comento resignado Tsuna – pero a cambio tu me contestaras algunas preguntas, ¿hecho?

\- De acuerdo – indico el mayor mientras empezaba a revisar los primeros documentos que tenía a mano.

Tras eso ambos permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos, ya que el adolescente no sabia que preguntar ya que tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza y sabia que su yo del futuro no le mentiría o evadiría el tema como lo hacia Reborn…

\- Entonces… - hablo de forma distraída Tsuna – cuales serian los lados positivos de convertirnos en el décimo – pregunto, ya que realmente esa era su máxima duda y sentía que esa respuesta le ayudaría a aclarar sus dudas.

\- Bueno, creo que tú mismo sabes esa respuesta Tsuna – indico el mayor sin aparatar la mirada de los documentos que leía – dime cuantas diferencias notorias ahí entre tu vida antes y después de la llegada de Reborn – indico mirando a ver de reojo a su versión adolescente.

Ante esas palabras el adolescente empezó a meditar con seriedad sobre ese tema… claro que sabia la diferencia, no era difícil ya que antes de conocer a Reborn y enterarse de Vongola era un chico solitario era el "dame-Tsuna" del cual todos se burlaban, pisoteaban, hacían a un lado, golpeaban... donde había llegado al punto de sentir que todos los insultos y ofensas que le decían eran verdades y el no merecía nada y son servía para nada; pero al llegar Reborn empezó a descubrir cualidades que el mismo desconocía de sí mismo, obtuvo amigos en el camino, era verdad que ahora estaba en un sendero difícil y lleno de peligros pero ya no estaba solo, descubrió que todos sus miedos eran mentales ya que el tenia la capacidad para superarse cada día y cada vez mejoraba como persona y hasta en los estudios.

\- Por tu mirada supongo que ya encontraste esa respuesta – dijo Yoshi mientras miraba a los ojos a su versión joven notando que este asentía – entonces sabrás que todos esos elementos influenciaron en mi… nuestra decisión – hablo con calma mientras sonreía de lado – es verdad que hasta hoy en día aun pienso si fue la mejor decisión ya que involucramos a los chicos a una vida en este mundo… pero sabes al mirar cada día a mi familia junto a mi noto que mis miedos eran infundados ya que siempre puedo contar con ellos e igual me siguieron por voluntad propia.

\- Cierto, yo igual le he dicho a los chicos, pero noto que ellos no se arrepienten de su decisión – comento algo apenado el castaño.

\- Son algo testarudos cuando se lo proponen – indico divertido el mayor.

\- Cierto… - indico divertido el menor, donde ambos empezaron a reír ante ese comentario, pero las risas cesaron cuando se empezó a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, sorprendiendo un poco al adolescente.

\- Ya despertó – indico el mayor mientras se colocaba de pie y salía de la oficina.

Ante la actitud de su yo mayor, al adolescente le empezó a invadir la curiosidad por lo que a paso rápido siguió el paso de su yo futuro, quien caminaba de forma rápida por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación la cual estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de la oficina.

Noto que Yoshi entraba a la recamara y se encaminaba directamente hasta el cunero que había en el lugar para luego tomar entre sus brazos a un pequeño bultito envuelto en una sabana de color amarillo pastel.

Inmediatamente empezaron a surgir nuevas incógnitas e inquietudes en la mente del mas joven ya que en esos instantes aun se debatía entre si sus sentimientos por Kyoko seguían siendo fuertes o la nueva atracción que estaba sintiendo por su guardián de la nube… tal vez, esa respuesta la obtendría si miraba al infante, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo.

\- Ven – indico con calma el mayor mientras se sentaba en la cama que había en esa habitación, notando que su yo joven le obedecía y se acercaba sin apartar la vista del bebe que estaba en sus brazos – aun sigues confundido entre ellos, verdad – opino con calma notado que Tsuna se quedaba parado frente a el a una distancia prudente.

\- Yo… tengo miedo… - dijo con sinceridad el adolescente, ya que una parte de él siempre pensó e imagino un futuro al lado de la linda Kyoko pero… últimamente y tras una serie de eventos ahora lo dudaba al mismo tiempo que un nuevo sentimiento afloraba en su interior por su carnívoro guardián, lo cual le causaba una gran confusión y lo ponía en un gran dilema – dime ¿a quien elegimos…? - le pregunto a su versión futura, aunque realmente esta frase sonó más a una súplica.

\- Tsuna, eso es algo que… aunque yo te diga no te ayudara – hablo con sinceridad el mayor, mientras arrullaba al pequeño bulto que tenia entre sus brazos, quien hacia unos momentos había dejado de llorar.

\- ¿Porque…?

\- Recuerdas nuestra pelea con Byakuran – le interrogo notando que el más joven asentía – esta situacion es igual…

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Aunque yo te diga a quien elegí eso no significa que tu hagas esa misma elección – comento mientras sonreía de lado – ya que nuestro encuentro es algo que yo no recuerdo.

\- … - ante esa información el adolescente abrió los ojos, ahora entendía… eso significaba que su mero encuentro ya había creado otra línea del tiempo – entonces… ¿este no será mi futuro? – hablo con tristeza.

\- No exactamente – le dijo el mayor sonriéndole de forma cálida – este "puede" ser tu futuro, si así lo deseas.

\- Cierto… pero entonces…

\- Yo hice mi propia elección debido a los acontecimientos que viví y sabes, no me arrepiento porque soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo – indico Yoshi – solo te puedo aconsejar de "dame-Tsuna" a "dame-Tsuna" que cuando creas que sea el momento correcto analices la situacion y nunca dudes de lo que pienses o sientas – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Cierto, muchas gracias por el concejo – dijo de forma alegre el adolescente ya que esa respuesta era mucho mejor que todos los malos consejos que le había dado Iemitsu y su madre cuando les pregunto acerca del tema del amor.

Antes de que alguno de los castaños pudiera decir algo una nube color rosa empezó a envolver al adolescente, el cual solo atino a mirar a su yo futuro el cual movía sus labios diciéndole algo antes de desaparecer.

\- Itte… - se quejo Tsuna, tocándose la cabeza ya que sentía que se había golpeado.

\- Deja de hacerte el vago dame-Tsuna – escucho que le regañaban seguido de un fuerte golpe que provoco que besara el suelo.

\- Ash… Reborn eso duele – le grito enojado – ¿are…? Espera, donde… - indico mirando a ver el lugar donde se encontraba: estaba en el pasillo de su casa, justo afuera de su habitación.

\- Juudaime se encuentra bien – escucho que abrían la puerta de su habitación del cual salió Gokudera seguido de Yamamoto.

\- Ya llevabas mas de 5 minutos fuera y decidí venir a buscarte, no debes hacerte el vago cuando Nono nos pidió que nos reuniéramos para leer su carta – hablo con calma el hitman.

\- Si, pero no debías pegarme… - se quejo el castaño y en eso noto algo curioso – ¿5 minutos? – pregunto extrañado.

\- ¿Tsuna estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupado Yamamoto.

\- Ah si perdón – indico de forma nerviosa.

\- Ya deja de perder el tiempo y entra de una buena vez – le exigió Reborn al mismo tiempo que convertía a León en una pistola.

Después de ello la tarde paso de forma tranquila para el castaño entre risas de sus amigos y regaños de su tutor espartano, pero fuera de todo se sentía más calmado y relajado ya que realmente le había servido la charla con su yo futuro, ya que antes de su viaje al futuro había salido un momento de su habitación porque se sentía presionado por que en esos momentos Reborn lo estaba presionando para que tomara una decisión pero gracias a su platica ya no tenia duda de su decisión…

Una vez que sus amigos se retiraron el castaño halo con su tutor en privado.

\- Reborn… dile a Nono que acepto – indico con seguridad.

\- Te veo decidido, eso me gusta – opino el hitman sonriendo de lado – pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión si en la mañana aun te negabas.

\- Digamos que medite los pro y contras de ser el Vongola Decimo – indico dedicándole una sonrisa sincera al pelinegro.

\- Hmmm… interesante, ya luego te torturare para que me digas la verdad – opino Reborn al mismo tiempo que un brillo sádico aparecía en su mirada provocando que el castaño temblara y su cara adoptara una tonalidad azul.

\- Hiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee – fue el grito de terror que se escuchó esa noche, donde las personas que caminaban por la calle en la noche pudieron presenciar a un adolescente castaño correr por su vida siendo perseguido por un bebe vestido de smoking.

Durante la persecución Tsuna no dejaba de pensar en ese pequeño bebe… provocando que sonriera, bueno dejaría que ele tiempo le diera esa respuesta a esa pregunta ya que tal y como le indico su yo futuro las acciones vividas le dirían a quien escoger para ser su pareja.

Por otra parte… 10 años en el futuro, el castaño notaba que su yo joven se había marchado a su época provocando que sonriera divertido.

\- Sabes ahora comprendo porque Reborn me golpeaba seguido – hablo mirando a ver al pequeño bultito que cargaba – en verdad que tu papá era un desastre de joven, no lo crees Kasu-chan – hablo divertido mientras observaba a su pequeña hija de tan solo 6 meses de edad, la cual poseía el cabello color castaño lacio y de ojos color azul metálico, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido color lila con encaje blanco.

\- Herbívoro, ¿por qué te mentiste? – escucho que alguien le hablaba, dejando ver que debajo del marco de la puerta se encontraba parado Kyoya, el cual lucia una yutaka color negra y su cabello se veía ligeramente despenado y en su mano derecha tenía una mamila con leche.

\- ¿Mentirme? – pregunto sin entender mientras miraba como este entraba a la habitación y se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

\- Tu me dijiste que tu viaje al futuro te ayudo con tu decisión de tomar Vongola – hablo con calma mientras le quitaba a la bebe con calma y se sentaba junto a él.

\- Bueno, eso es porque me conozco y si no me decía eso de seguro si hubiera cambiado el futuro y realmente me gusta como terminaron las cosas – hablo mientras sonreía y miraba a su pareja alimentar a su hija – además si me decía que terminaba enamorándome y casándome contigo de seguro me hubiera encaprichado mas con Kyoko y… huy… - dijo mientras temblaba y hacia una cara de asco – vivir con "esa" soportando sus quejas y exigencias, la verdad paso… prefiero mil veces a mi carnívoro ukeable – indico feliz… pero dicha felicidad no le duro mucho ya que Kyoya le reventó una tonfa en su cabeza.

\- ¡Que dijiste Tsunayoshi! – le amenazo el pelinegro con un ligero tic en el ojo.

\- Am… que hoy estas muy hermoso… - hablo con algo de miedo notando que eso solo hacia enojar mas a su pareja – y am… que te quiero mucho – hablo rápidamente evitando un segundo golpe.

\- Hmm…. – se limito a decir el pelinegro mientas regresaba su atención a alimentar a su pequeña hija.

Ante esa escena Tsuna se acero y abrazo por detrás al pelinegro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras apoyaba su barba en el hombro derecho del pelinegro y se dedicaba a observar a su pequeña comer mientras sonreía y recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para tener la hermosa familia que poseía ahora: ya que en un principio había decidido estar con Kyoko ya que pensaba que lo suyo con su guardián era imposible debido a que ambos eran hombres… lo había intentado con la chica pero al tratarla con mas frecuencia fue notando su verdadera personalidad, algo que no le gusto para nada l mismo tiempo que notaba que mientras estaba mas cerca de la peli naranja su guardián se alejaba de él y se notaba un poco mas molesto de lo normal… tardo bastante en comprender el porque del nuevo comportamiento de su guardián al cual estuvo a punto de perder de forma permanente pro sus tonterías y miedos… pero una vez superados y que fuera mordido hasta la muerte varias veces… logro domar a su agresiva nube y así conseguir estar a su lado.

Si definitivamente, tal vez que ese trio jugara con la bazooka de los 10 años no eran tan malo como pensaba…


	2. Chapter 2

KHR no es mío, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 2

A veces le costaba mucho aceptar que había tomado la decisión correcta con respecto a convertirse en el Vongola Decimo, a que tener esa horrible rutina todos los días de ser parcialmente ahogado entre papeles no era algo muy agradable… aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente era mejor eso a estar en constante conflicto de batallas y peleas como en su adolescencia…

Tsunayoshi dejó escapar un suspiro mientras acomodaba el último documento que tenía pendiente por ese día, después de eso se coloco de pie y se estiro mientras miraba por la ventana el comienzo del atardecer, con ello sonrió mientras caminaba a paso lento para salir de su oficina y caminar con calma hacia la habitación de su linda Kasumi, donde también lo encontraría ahí cuidándola.

Ante ese pensamiento sonrió divertido, realmente las vueltas de la vida son increíbles y misteriosas, ya que jamás pensó que las cosas resultaran de esa forma. Al entrar noto que la habitación estaba en silencio por lo que abrió con cautela la puerta de la recamara encontrándose a sus dos tesoros durmiendo en la cama, por lo se adentró procurando no hacer ruido y se acercó con mucho sigilo para observar a Kyoya durmiendo en la cama con la bebe durmiendo encima suyo boca abajo.

Con cautela Tsuna tomo a su pequeña para acostarla en su cunita y taparla para que durmiera mas cómoda, en eso sintió como algo metálico empezaba a oprimir su cuello.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podías moverla? – escucho que le decían dejando notar el enojo en su tono de voz.

\- Solo pensé que así estaría más cómoda – dijo con calma mientras se giraba para mirar directamente a un par de ojos de color azul metálico que lo miraban de forma acusadora.

\- Pues pensaste mal, herbívoro.

\- En serio… - dijo con un tono coqueto en su voz, al mismo tiempo que con un rápido movimiento lo tomaba de la cintura y lo tumbaba en la cama – yo pienso lo contrario porque así no molestare a Kasumi – indico mientras acercaba su rostro al del pelinegro juntando sus frentes para luego buscar besarle, pero antes de poder probar de esos labios que tanto le gustaban recibió un tonfaso de lleno en la cara, provocando que callera a un lado de su pareja en la cama mientras se frotaba su frente – itte…

\- No hagas ruido despertaras a tu hija – indico molesto Kyoya mientras se colocaba de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Ya vengo, más te vale que Kasumi no despierte o esta noche dormirás afuera con tu mascota herbívoro – indico enojado mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la pequeña y caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Pobre Natsu, ya debes perdonarlo… esa vez solo quería jugar – indico nervioso el castaño al notar que este se giraba y le dedicaba una mirada seria.

\- Ya te lo dije Tsunayoshi, no me hagas repetirlo – declaró y tras ello salió de la habitación.

\- Ah… - el castaño dejo escapar un suspiro – y luego se enoja con Mukuro cuando lo molesta diciéndolo que parece mama gallina… - ante eso sonrió de forma divertida – pero si actúa como una, jeje.

Tras ese pensamiento se levanto con calma de la cama mientras se acercaba la cunero donde descansaba su hija para contemplarla mientras sonreía, realmente fue un largo y muy pesado camino que tuvo que recorrer hasta llegar a ese punto, pero al mirar a ese lindo angelito que ahora dormía en su cuna en compañía de su peluche en forma de Hibird recordaba que él era feliz así que lo demás no era importante o relevante.

Por su parte Kyoya caminaba con calma hasta la habitación que compartía con el omnívoro para cambiarse, ya que debido a la comodidad le gustaba andar con su yukata negra por la mansión, pero justo en esos momentos él debía salir a atender un asunto importante por lo que se estaba colocando su smoking negro, con camisa morada, corbata negra y zapatos negros. Una vez cambiado se dirigió a la puerta principal de la mansión donde Kusakabe ya lo esperaba con su automóvil listo para salir.

\- Aquí esta el reporte que me pidió Kyo-san – indico mientras le entregaba una carpeta llena de documentos al mencionado y le abría la puerta del automóvil.

\- Hmm… - se limitó a decir el pelinegro mientras empezaba a leer dichos documentos, entraba al automóvil seguido de su mano derecha quien cerro la puerta y dio instrucciones para poner en marcha el vehículo.

\- ¿Y como se encuentra la pequeña Kasumi? – pregunto Kusakabe.

\- Bien, esta con el herbívoro – respondió con simpleza sin apartar a vista de los documentos que le habían entregado.

\- Hehe, me imagino que Sawada debe estar muy feliz al igual que usted – opino con alegría el pelinegro moreno.

Después de ello no entablaron conversación alguna, debido a que Kusakabe ya conocía el carácter reservado de su jefe. Por su parte Kyoya después de terminar de leer recostó su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Ya tienes listo eso? – pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

\- En un rato llegara a la mansión – contesto con calma su acompañante, pero no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que siguió hablando – también dentro de poco tendrá el reporto de lo que ha pasado estos últimos días en Namimori.

Tras eso el camino trascurrió en silencio mientras Kusakabe seguía revisando algunos pendientes y Kyoya solo observaba el paisaje mientras sonreía de lado mientras recordaba un poco de su historia con el omnívoro.

Llegaron a su destino donde debía atender unos asuntos importantes sobre cierto envió que había llegado con el objeto especial que les había pedido a sus hombres que le consiguieran algo, notando que estos solo tardaron 2 días en conseguírselo, por lo cual ahora estaban rumbo al muelle para revisar su paquete. Mientras inspeccionaba con calma el objeto sintió algo extraño y de un momento a otro noto que su cuerpo era rodeado por una nube de color rosa seguida de una explosión.

Entrecerró los ojos esperando a que la nube desapareciera y justo en ese momento nota algo curioso ya que su entorno metálico ahora paso a ser natural, al observar con mucha atención su entorno noto algo que le provoco tener un ligero tic en el ojo ya que a unos pasos de su actual posición se encontraba observándolo su versión adolescente…

Por su parte el Hibari Kyoya adolescente en esos instantes miraba con algo de asombro a ese pelinegro adulto que estaba parado frente a él, notando que compartían muchos rasgos físicos similares. Si… definitivamente mordería hasta la muerte a ese enano llorón… mientras pensaba sarcásticamente que justamente era lo que necesitaba para rematar su día ya que hace poco se había topado con una agradable escena, pero justo cuando estaba por darse media vuelta y marcharse ese herbívoro vaca paso corriendo siendo perseguido por la otra niña y le arrojo por accidente una extraña bala, provocando que una gran y densa nube rosa lo cubriera… donde ahora se encontraba ante esa extra situacion.

\- ¿Quién eres herbívoro? – indico molesto el adolescente.

\- … - por su parte el mayor solo cerro sus ojos demostrando su frustración… definitivamente mordería hasta la muerte a alguien cuando ese tonto efecto pasara, pero al notar que si yo joven estaba frente a él supondría que eso demoraría bastante y no le agradaba la idea de retrasarse más de lo necesario ya que no se fiaba de dejar a Tsunayoshi mucho tiempo con su hija - ¿quién fue, uno de esos herbívoros científicos o el llorón? – pregunto fastidiado mirando a los ojos a su versión joven.

\- ¿El llorón? – respondió simplemente el adolescente resignándose a aceptar la verdad ante sus ojos.

\- Hmm…

\- Entonces en verdad eres yo – pregunto con algo de duda el adolescente.

\- Algo así – le respondió fastidiado, en eso antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo escucharon una voz.

\- Jeje, Tsuna-kun en verdad me haces muy feliz – era la voz de Sasagawa, quien en esos momentos caminaba por el parque colgada del brazo de cierto castaño, quien tenia una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Ah… ahora ya sabía dónde estaba exactamente Kyoya, recordaba ese día con diversión ya que si recordaba ese día pasaría algo verdaderamente divertido que jamás olvidaría, al mirar noto que su yo joven se notaba más enojado ya que agarraba con fuerza sus tonfas… mientras recordaba con diversión que ya había tocado su turno; jamás le menciono nada al herbívoro, pero él también había interactuado con su yo del futuro y por lo visto ya era su turno.

Por su parte el adolescente miraba con molestia a ese par de herbívoros, realmente aun no entendía muy bien porque le afectaba ver a esa herbívora con el omnívoro.

\- ¿Celoso? – escucho que le preguntaban, por lo que le dedico una mirada de muerte a esa supuesta versión adulta suya notando que este solo sonreía divertido provocando que tuviera un tic en el ojo.

\- No soy un herbívoro para estar celoso – recalco enojado notando que esto solo divertía a su yo mayor.

Kyoya solo se limitó a ver de forma divertida a su yo joven, realmente en esa época aun le gustaba mantener ocultos sus sentimientos, aunque si lo pensaba seriamente no había cambiado mucho en ese aspecto, aunque a veces baja la guardia cuando se trataba del omnívoro.

\- Hmm… claro – se limito a decir mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba el castaño y la herbívora esa, para después sonreír de lado, girarse y caminar en la dirección opuesta seguido de su versión adolescente, donde caminaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta llegar a su árbol favorito donde ambos se sentaron en el suelo observando el paisaje, pero el silencio que ambos mantenían fue roto cuando escucharon una melodía familiar notando que Hibird volaba sobre de ellos entonando el himno de Nami-chuu.

\- ¿En el futuro seguiré siendo fuerte? – pregunto de repente el adolescente provocando que su versión mayor sonriera de lado.

\- Lo eres – respondió rápidamente – pero esa no es tu verdadera duda.

\- …

\- ¿Quieres saberlo?

\- No lo necesito, con verte puedo estar seguro de que nadie lo descubrirá.

\- Te equivocas.

\- … - ante esa afirmación Kyoya miro a ver a su yo del futuro con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, eso no tenia lógica… entonces dentro de unos años se descubriría que él es un docel - ¿quién fue? – dijo ahora frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eso te tocara descubrirlo.

\- … - nuevamente el adolescente se quedo sin palabras mientras fijaba su vista en Hibird quien estaba parado sobre su hombro derecho – y… ¿seguimos siendo parte de esa manada ridícula de herbívoros?

\- Así es.

\- …

\- Pero gracias a ello hemos peleado contra algunos rivales decentes.

\- Hmm…

Después de esa extraña conversación ambos permanecieron en silencio sin decir nada en absoluto y solo mirando el atardecer, donde podían apreciar como el cielo cambiaba de un tono azul claro a un tono dorado, el cual estaba despejado con unas pocas nubes en el horizonte.

\- Y… ¿él es feliz? – pregunto con algo de melancolía en su voz el adolescente.

\- Lo es, actualmente tiene una hija – informo sin apartar su mirada del horizonte.

\- … - Kyoya no dijo nada, pero su mirada reflejo tristeza en ese momento mientras apretaba los puños.

\- Supongo que este es el momento donde debo decirte algo del futuro para animarte – opino de forma distraída mientras miraba a ver la hora en su reloj.

\- No necesito nada de eso – dijo el adolescente colocándose de pie.

\- Solo te advierto que no te confíes de su mascota porque aprovechará tu descuido y romperá tus tonfas favoritas – hablo de forma algo calmada, pero dejando notar su molestia en su voz.

\- … - el adolescente se giro para mirarlo a ver – ¿a qué te refieres? – le pregunto, pero en eso noto que una nube rosa empezaba a rodear el cuerpo del mayor.

\- A que estas en el lugar indicado, solo no lo arruines – dijo el adulto sonriendo de lado y justo en ese instante se escucho un estallido, cuando la nube se disipo noto que su versión futura había desaparecido, pero no logro analizar con detenimiento sus ultimas palabras ya que en esos momentos un grito capto su atención.

\- ¡Tsuna-kun, espera no es lo que parece! – noto que el castaño caminaba hacia su posición actual a paso rápido donde por sus facciones se notaba que realmente estaba enojado y era seguido por una peli naranja la cual tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – por favor déjame que te lo explique… yo…

\- No necesito nada de tu parte Kyoko, no me trates como a un idiota – le hablo enojado provocando que ella empezara a llorar, pero este la ignoro y se fue del parque.

\- … - Kyoya solo fue un mero observador, pero igual prefirió marcharse del lugar en silencio dejando a esa herbívora ahí llorando.

Mientras caminaba sonreía de lado, al parecer lo que le dijo su yo del futuro fue acertado: estuvo en el lugar correcto para observar esa pequeña pelea, la cual le alegraba un poco… pero también le preocupaba ya que noto la mirada de dolor que tenía el omnívoro… bueno ahora solo tendría que descifrar a que se refería su yo del futuro con esa frase, pero en esos momentos sonaba tan confusa… ahora tal vez odiaría hablar a medias y no explicar a detalle las cosas.

Regresando al futuro Kyoya se percató de que había regresado a su tiempo y veía que Kusakabe le miraba a ver.

\- Kyo-san pasa algo – pregunto preocupado.

\- … - Kyoya miro a ver su reloj notando que solo habían pasado 10 minutos –apúrate a guardarlo – dijo mientras caminaba de regreso al automóvil, percatándose de que había un grupo de herbívoros que lo rodearon a él y a sus hombres.

\- Je… pero miren que tenemos aquí – hablo con burla uno de los hombres.

\- Herbívoros, no estoy de humor – hablo enojado Kyoya, porque sabia que esos herbívoros lo retrasarían.

\- Entonces solo debe dejarnos el cargamento ya que si es algo de Vongola debe ser valioso – menciono un segundo hombre.

Kyoya rodo sus ojos con fastidio al mismo tiempo que saca sus confiables tonfas y se deshacía de los enemigos rápidamente, mineras que por su parte Kusakabe y sus hombres solo se dedicaron a guardar las cajas al automóvil.

\- Kyo-san, ya está todo listo – informo el pelinegro de tupe al mismo tiempo.

\- Entonces andando – ordeno el mencionado mientras guardaba sus armas al mismo tiempo que el ultimo enemigo caía inconsciente y de esta forma regresaba al vehículo rumbo a la mansión.

Al llegar Kyoya bajo rápidamente del automóvil para ingresar a la mansión donde se encamino hacia la recamara de su hija, al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe notando que el lugar estaba vacío por lo que ahora se veía alterado mientras empezaba a inspeccionar cuarto por cuarto. Ante eso empezo a sentir que la ira invadía su cuerpo, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando escucho la risa de su pequeña, la cual provenía de la habitación de ambos por lo que abrió la puerta de forma lenta encontrando a su omnívoro recostado en la cama, donde estaba con su pequeña quien estaba divertida de ver los juegos y movimientos que hacía Natsu para divertirla.

\- Herbívoro… - les llamo la atención, notando que el pequeño león le miraba y se escondía detrás de la pequeña mientras temblaba.

\- Kyoya, ¿a dónde fuiste? – pregunto algo serio Tsuna, mientras le miraba a ver al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

\- Fui a ver unos pendientes – explico ignorando el tono de voz del castaño mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a la orilla de ella mientras tomaba a su pequeña, quien le recibía con una sonrisa.

\- Kyoya…

\- ¿Qué hace tu mascota en mi habitación?

\- Am… es que ambos queríamos jugar con Kasumi – dijo de forma nerviosa Tsuna.

\- Gao… - en eso el pelinegro miro a ver a la mascota de su omnívoro notando que esta tenia una caja con envoltura en su boca, la cual se la acercaba y dejaba en su regazo mientras tenía sus orejas caídas.

\- ¿Que planeas? – pregunto mirando a ver al castaño a los ojos.

\- Solo ábrelo – indico mientras tomaba a la pequeña.

Kyoya solo miro le mira de reojo mientras tomaba la caja y la abría, notando que en su interior había unas tofas negras nuevas y justo en eso noto que Natsu lamia sus manos y se acercaba a él.

\- Natsu lamenta lo de tus tonfas, no fue apropósito – indico Tsuna mientras ponía su cara de perrito abandonado en la lluvia.

\- … - Kyoya solo frunció el ceño al verlo de esa forma y acto seguido empezo a acariciar al pequeño felino – esta bien, lo perdono – indico notando que ahora el león se lanzaba a sus brazos y buscaba lengüetear su cara – tampoco te emociones tanto – indico sujetándolo y alejándolo de él.

\- Jajaja – Tsuna se rio al ver esas acciones y se acerco para sujetarlo de la cintura – bueno no puedes culparlo – dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Hmm… bueno tampoco puedes culparme de estrenar mis tonfas con ustedes – dijo Kyoya sonriendo de lado, notando que con esas palabras el castaño se alejaba un poco y reía de forma nerviosa.

Kyoya solo vio divertido esas actitudes, era verdad que desde la primera pelea del omnívoro con esa herbívora su relación se empezo a deteriorar y aunque el ya se había resignado a olvidar sus sentimientos recién descubiertos y buscar darle alguna oportunidad al bronco que siempre demostró tener un interés por el… aunque eso fue bueno, ya que noto que este se enojaba cuando los veía juntos hasta que un día y gracias a uno de esos entrenamientos espartanos ambos convivieron por toda una semana donde el castaño descubrió su secreto y sus sentimientos… todo empezo a cambiar entre ambos, solo que al principio le fue difícil de aceptar debido a que pensaba que le buscaba por una forma de despecho o un recurso para olvidarse de esa Sasagawa pero noto para su alegría con el pasar de los días y meses que eso no era así, porque noto que los sentimientos del omnívoro eran sinceros y con ello fue bajando sus defensas hasta el punto donde ahora tenia una hija con él.

Realmente jamás pensó que esa sensación que lo confundía al estar cerca del herbívoro seria ese sentimiento llamado amor, el cual tal y como muchos decían solo causa problemas, aunque igual trae consigo cosas que te alegran y te llenan de felicidad, donde solo con ver a su omnívoro jugando con la hija de ambos… sabia que fue buena idea bajar la guardia por esa ocasión.

\- Te amo – escucho que Tsunayoshi pronunciaba mientras le daba un beso en los labios mientras le tomaba de la cintura y le pagaba a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentía la pequeña mano de su hija posarse en sus labios mientras le sonreía.

\- Pa… - balbuceaba la pequeña, provocando que sus padres sonrieran.

\- Yo también los amo – menciono Kyoya, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña y se acomodaba en los brazos de su herbívoro.


End file.
